pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Clarissa Spark
Clarissa Spark-Helmstark (Japanese: 星 火花 Hoshi Hibana-Herumusutāku) is a Pokémon Trainer who travels around with her three friends, Katrina, Mason, and Jax. She is a Pokédex Holder. Clarissa's special skill is battling and raising Pokémon. As such, she is called the "Warrior" or the "Master" as Giovanni describes her. History Background Clarissa was born on Shamouti Island in the Orange Archipelagos. Around the age of 5, a trainer named Ash Ketchum and his companions saved Shamouti Island from destruction of the Three Legendary Birds with the help from Lugia. At the time Clarissa's family decided it was unsafe too live in the Orange Archipelago and moved to Pallet Town, Kanto. Sparks: Indigo League Clarissa started out her journey and chose Charmander as her starter Pokémon. Sparks: Adventures in The Orange Islands TBA Sparks: Gold & Silver Clarissa had a large role in Johto. During the journey she found out her brother was actually a high ranking officer of Team Rocket that only gave her the locket so it would suppress her Aura Abilities. She begins to wonder if he did this out of love or not. In the end she decides that suppressing her Aura was not out of love, but control and breaks the locket. During this time she met trainer Jax Darksoul, who in turn became her rival. At first their rivalry was anything but friendly but eventually it turned into a friendship. Sparks: Ruby and Sapphire TBA Sparks: Battle Frontier Clarissa returns to Kanto after her adventures in Hoenn. However when she returns to Pallet, she can't shake the feeling that she is a stranger there. It turns out her family is being investigated after reports of Louis Spark, her deceased brother who is a Team Rocket Officer, has been spotted. Clarissa, who is the prime suspect of harboring him, reveals she has been in Hoenn for the past year. Officer Jenny retorts that it doesn't mean she is innocent and has to stay in Kanto while the investigation goes on. Upset and angry with her family, Clarissa goes to Oak's lab to relax with her Pokemon. Professor Oak hears about what happens and suggests that Clarissa could challenge the Battle Frontier. Although Clarissa is skeptical of the idea at first, Oak tells her that it would be a good way to make amends with herself and prove she can truly be someone different than her brother. Sparks: Diamond & Pearl Clarissa journeys to Sinnoh with her friends and goes through some hardships. This is also the first time Clarissa sees snow. Sparks: Black & White TBA Sparks: XYZ Clarissa's took a less focus in Kalos due to the fact that the story mainly focused on Katrina and Mason. However towards the end of the series she is petrified by Yveltal's Oblivion Wing. It is unknown how or if she is to break out of this state. At this time she also used her /Time Flower/. After she finds out Benji is her father, she changed her name to Clarissa Spark-Helmstark. Sparks: Quest for Salvation TBA Sparks: XYZ (cont.) Clarissa continued her journey after being restored. She battled Wulfric for the Iceberg Badge. During The Kalos Conference she was defeated by Jax and placed in The Top 16. Sparks: Sun & Moon TBA Sparks: Eternal Faith In Eternal Faith, Clarissa has matured greatly and has devoted much of her time to training her Pokémon and revealed she became The Viridian City Gym Leader. Sparks: The Next Generation TBA In The Manga In the manga, Clarissa is shown to be different than her anime counterpart. Here she nicknames all her Pokémon and bases it off their species name. Some examples of this are Charizard being named "Zard", Electivire being named "Lek", and Samurott being named "Sam". However she does name them based off other things like how Lucario is named "Rioru" and Zoroark being named "Mirage". Personality Around the age of 10, Clarissa was displayed at hyper, ignorant, and snarky. She is shown to have a hard time admitting when she is wrong and having romantic feelings for anyone. Around the time she was in Johto, Clarissa had a battle with Mewtwo. After this battle Clarissa's personality changed drastically. She started to become a lot more serious about training but was still fairly silly at times. As stated above, Clarissa was head-strong and thought she was a genius on her idea when younger. This was shown when Clarissa challenged Sabrina and convinced Mason to lend her Absol. Unfortunately Absol refused at Clarissa's side because of her attitude. This became a semi-wake up call to Clarissa that training/acting this way wouldn't help her get anywhere. Like many trainer, Clarissa's battling strategy reflects her personality. Her usual strategy is a full force attack and tends to not build up a strong defense. This strategy has proven to be effective. Over time Clarissa has matured quite a lot. An example is when she is in Kalos. Clarissa sacrifices herself and runs in front of Yveltal's Oblivion Wing. Upon be turned to stone, Mason was able to capture the destruction Pokemon, however she was still petrified. It is later revealed that Clarissa knew she may not have been able to be reverted back to her human state if hit with the attack but allowed it to happen anyways. Clarissa holds a strong hatred for Giovanni mostly because he started Team Rocket, which her brother joined. She also dislikes the fact how he thought Pokemon were tools of war and how Clarissa and him were "the same". It is frequently shown that Clarissa has a gambling addictions. It started when the trio first went to Celadon City. Clarissa went to the game corner and discovered the slot machines. Excited by the win and thrill she almost missed her gym match after spending all night there and fell asleep during her match. This addiction was shown again at the Goldenrod Corner, Mauville Game Corner, and Veilstone Game Corner. Though Clarissa is as romantic as a brick she can posses romantic feelings for others. Her notable love interest is Jax. In Johto she was taken aback by her rival's good looks and charm but he failed to notice. Jax was later informed about her feelings in Sparks: XYZ, much to his surprise. Although she had gotten over her feelings long ago, they rose again after being restored. In Sparks: Sun & Moon, Jax has confronted Clarissa about her PTSD after she snapped at him. He told she doesn't have to act so strong around him, in which she hugged him in response. This is also a milestone in the duo's relationship. Clarissa also shows signs of PTSD after being tortured by Team Galactic. Shortly after being reunited with Katrina and Mason, Clarissa was unable to sleep after having nightmares of her torture. She couldn't concentrate during battles, startled easily, had angry outbursts, pondered if Katrina and Mason were really just Team Galactic, and reliving the event over and over again. She has yet to see treatment for her issue but the symptoms have become less frequent over time, though she still experiences them. Despite everything, Clarissa can be still be self-centered and narcissistic. She cares about what other think. Clarissa became The Viridian City Gym Leader because of how the town had gone through the challenge of having corrupt Gym Leaders. After becoming the leader, Clarissa became scared of messing up badly messing up. Jax helped her get over these fears. Appearance Kanto Clarissa wears an orange sweatshirt with a light orange shirt under. She also wears blue shorts and cowboy boots. She notably has braces around this time and slight acne. Orange Islands and Johto Due to Lucario cutting her clothes, Clarissa now wears a light blue shirt and khaki shorts. Clarissa still retains her cowboy boots. She still has braces and more acne. Hoenn and The Battle Frontier Clarissa wears a long brownish-gray sweater, an oatmeal colored shirt, a black belt, and blue shorts. She again wears her cowboy boots. She no longer has braces around this time and slight acne. Sinnoh Clarissa wears a shirt much like the one she wore in Kanto, very light gray shorts, and a purple beanie. She still wears her cowboy boots. Unova TBA Kalos Clarissa wears a navy blue shirt, brown shorts, and her cowboy boots. Alola Clarissa wears a white tank top with a flannel shirt on top, jean shorts, and cowboy boots. Relationships Benji Helmstark Clarissa and Benji have one of the closest relationships. Benji has trusted his life and she has done the name. Charizard Clarissa and Charizard have a very close bond, one stronger than her and Benji. The two understand each other one a level and have the sense of morals. Katrina Brooks Katrina is no doubt one of Clarissa's closest friends, tied only with Mason. The two are seen as complete opposites (Clarissa being level headed and Katrina wild). Katrina is also the first person to refer to Clarissa as "Clar". Mason Artemis Mason is another one of Clarissa's closest friends. The two are fairly calm compared to their egotistical companion Katrina but put up with her antics. Mason notably has feelings for Clarissa but often shuns them due to the Clarissa being as romantic as a brick. As of Sparks: Black & White he no longer has a crush on her. He also refers to Clarissa as "Clar". Jax Darksoul Jax and Clarissa have complex relationship. At first the two were bitter rivals but eventually came around to a friendly rivalry. Clarissa also had notable feeling for Jax when they were younger, but being as romantic as a brick she repressed them. Jax is the third person to refer to Clarissa as "Clar". Clarissa care immensley for Jax and his feelings. This was shown when Jax came to Shamouti Island and was tackled by Clarissa in a hug. Although they have stopped their hostile rivalry, the two now have a friendly one and a mutual respect. Jax and Clarissa later began to date, eventually married, and had three children. Lisia While the two were shown to be at odds at first, Lisia is very fond of Clarissa, calling her "the sister I never had". This is due to Lisia growing up alone and believed that she was doomed to be alone. While she kept a smile on the outside, Lisia was depressed until she met Clarissa. After being inspired by her origins and how far she has come, Lisia became determined to be strong like her friend is. Clarissa later gave Lisia her Hoenn Pokédex after her's broke from when she and Rayquaza destroyed the meteor heading for Hoenn. AZ Clarissa is shown to be one of the only members of The Sparks who feels sorry for AZ. While Katrina and Mason found his actions terrible, Clarissa equally does but tells him she would have done the same if it was her Charizard. Jane Mitchell Clarissa looks up to Jane after she saved her from harming her friends. Jane soon assisted Clarissa in controlling her Aura once more with the help of the other Aura Guardians of Sinnoh. It is shown that Clarissa can be very nervous around Jane, finding her a bit intimidating due to her record in battling. Never less Clarissa thinks highly of Jane. It was reveal that Jane know Clarissa as a baby. Damien Darksoul Clarissa is shown to dislike Damien mostly due to how Jax describes him. Damien also reminds Clarissa a lot of her half brother, excelling in many things and feeling as if she could never measure up to him. Despite her feels towards him, she respects Damien as a trainer and hopes to battle him one day. Della Keeton TBA William Brown William and Clarissa are old friends, meeting at Summer Camp when they were younger. In an episode, she has good teamwork tactics with him during tag battle, in which they won. Legendary Guardian Clarissa, Katrina, and Mason becomes apart of the prophecy of the Legendary Guardians. Clarissa is shown to have a variety of Legendaries under her care that live in the wild and rarely uses them (though there are some exceptions). The only reason she has captured them in to avoid the problem of Villainous Teams trying to capture them. Pokémon Constantly Traveled With At Benji's Reserve Currently Unknown (May Change Overtime) Released Taking Care Of Clarissa takes care of these Pokémon however they do not belong to her Returned Clarissa used the Pokémon over a span of time and they have been returned to their original trainer. In Training As a Legendary Guardian These Pokemon can be called upon if needed. One of the reasons Clarissa captured them is because she holds the role of being a Legendary Guardian. A Legendary Guardian is someone who makes sure the Pokemon aren't disturbed by Evil Organizations or other issues. Borrowed Trivia *Clarissa is nicknamed "Sparky" by Jax *She is Hetrosexual *Clarissa's ideal voice actor is Vasthy Mompoint *Her theme song is "My Life Would Suck Without You" *It is revealed in Sparks: Diamond and Pearl that she shows an intrest in fossil Pokémon, hinting she has a good amount of knowledge in the field as she helped bring one to life *Between her down time between Johto and Hoenn Clarissa watched over half of the Netflix archive **This resulted in her quoting many shows within the first part of Sparks: Ruby & Sapphire *Clarissa is the Pokémon Trainer counterpart of Cloud Spark and Flaire. *Mostly all of Clarissa's Pokémon are Male *A running gag is that every time Clarissa must get an ID picture for her Pokedex (which doubles picture at the Pokemon League Scoreboard), something goes wrong and she looks bad, awkward, or silly in it *Clarissa is much shorter than her friends, being 2 inches shorter than Katrina and 7 inches shorter than Mason. *Clarissa has one starter from Kanto (Charmander), one starter from Johto (Cyndaquil), one starters from Hoenn (Treecko), and one starters from Sinnoh (Turtwig), one from Unova (Oshawott), and one from Kalos (Chespin). *When she is much older, Clarissa is shown to have a Blastoise and Venusaur fighting along side her Charizard, thus owning the three Kanto Starters. *Clarissa's favorite bird is the Owl. *Unova is the only region where **Clarissa did not receive a Fire-Type Starter **Clarissa did not catch a Fire-Type **Clarissa used a Water-Type Starter *Clarissa shares many singularities with Bella **Both chose a Fire-Type starter as their first Pokemon **They have one male and female traveling companion **Both decided to compete in the Battle Frontier for reasons pertaining to their families ***Clarissa did it to make amends with her family line and their choices, proving she could be different ***Bella did it to restore the honor in her family (after Reggie and Paul failed to collect all the symbols) *When Clarissa becomes The Virdian City Gym Leader Eternal Faith, she wears the same outfit Blue does in HeartGold SoulSilver **She doesn't wear this all the time however, only in Viridian City Quotes *"Who the hell are you two?!" - Clarissa to Mason and Katrina when they join her *"Jaxy, good to see ya." - Clarissa greeting Jax during their rivalry days *"In the end its not my choice, it is yours." - Clarissa to Lisia before she battled Rayquaza *"I-I don't think I'm cut out for this Jax. I have never lived in a city or have any experience as a gym leader. H-How can I be the person that the kids look up to around here if I can't believe in myself?" - Clarissa doubting her self as a Gym Leader in Eternal Faith to Jax Counterparts *Carter Spark, Clarissa's Genderswap *Clarissa Spark, Clarissa's Manga Counterpart *Clarissa Spark, Clarissa's counterpart in Lost Worlds *Clarissa Spark/Game, game counterpart of Clarissa Known Aliases/Nicknames *Clar *Sparky (only by Jax) *Smol *Elder *Idiot *Clar-Clar *Precious Cinnabon *Chloe *Jessica *Clu-Clar *Caroline *Chris *Celeste *Kelly *ClarZard (or Hoshidon) Gallery Clarissa Spark.png|Clarissa in Kanto Clarissa Unbound.png|Clarissa losing control of her Aura as seen in Sparks: Diamond and Pearl Clarissa Possesed.png|Clarissa losing control once again Charizard and Clarissa.png|Clarissa and her Charizard older_clarissa_by_official_lunaflaire-d8sic67.png|Older Clarissa and her Lugia Clarissa Sinnoh.png|Clarissa in Sinnoh Clarissa and Togekiss.png|With Togekiss in Sparks: Ruby & Sapphire Clarissa Original Design.png|Clarissa's Original Design Kanto_Pokédex_PO.png|Clarissa's First Pokédex, later destroyed May_Pokédex.png|Clarissa's Johto Pokédex, currently at home Ash_Kalos_Pokédex_2.png|Clarissa's Hoenn Pokédex, currently with Lisia Ash_Sinnoh_Pokédex_closed.png|Clarissa's Sinnoh Pokédex, currently with Cynthia Unova_Pokédex_anime.png|Clarissa's Unova Pokédex, currently with Benji Ash_Kalos_Pokédex.png|Clarissa's Kalos Pokédex, currently with Professor Sycamore Rotom Pokédex.jpg|Clarissa's Alola Pokédex, currently with her Ash_Kanto_Badges.png|Clarissa's Kanto Badges Ash_Orange_League_Badges.png|Clarissa's Orange League Badges Ash_Johto_Badges.png|Clarissa's Johto Badges Ash_Hoenn_Badges.png|Clarissa's Hoenn Badges Ash_Sinnoh_Badges.png|Clarissa's Sinnoh Badges Cameron_Badges.png|Clarissa's Unova Badges Ash_Kalos_Badges.png|Clarissa's Kalos Badges Ash_Symbols.png|Clarissa's Frontier Symbols Clarissa and Latios.png|Clarissa and Latios Sparks - Diamond and Pearl Full.png|Clarissa in Diamond & Pearl Sparks- XYZ.png|Clarissa in XYZ Clarissa Gym Leader.png|Clarissa and Jax in Eternal Faith Clarissa_Petrified.png|Clarissa Petrified Category:Pokémon Trainers Category:Female Characters Category:Aura Guardian Category:Fire-type Trainers Category:Lunaflaire Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Main Characters Category:Trainers with Key Stones